


Pets

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “Hey, Naegi... when we live together and stuff, we’ve gotta have a hell of a lot of dogs.”Naegi and Mondo visit a dog café.





	Pets

Mondo and Makoto arrived at the café half an hour before it was due to open, yet a queue of a dozen people had already lined up at the door. Fortunately, their friend, Kiyotaka, had taken it upon himself to book a reservation for them last week, so once it opened, they wouldn’t have to wait long. Until then, Makoto regarded the signs on the café front. As well as Japanese text, the signs contained English translations too, all in big white font, but by and large, the most eye-catching components of the signs were the photographs of various dogs. 

“Pomeranians may be small, but they’re got spirit like no other,” remarked Mondo, following Makoto’s gaze. His hands were stowed away in his coat pockets. A toothpick hung out between his teeth. “It’s important to make sure they’re around other dogs so they don’t grow up too aggressive.”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, and they’re pretty cute too!”

A beat passed. Mondo glanced at Makoto sidelong, frowning, then opened up into a toothy smile. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and thrust his thumb up.

“You’re fu-” At this point, Mondo noticed a family with young children nearby, so he changed what he was about to say. “F-Freaking right, Naegi!”

Mondo barked out laughter, maintaining his great big grin. Makoto sucked in his cheeks as he tried not to laugh.

Not long later, the café door opened and everyone filed in, taking their shoes off just inside the doorway. A cream Shiba Inu sat there on a leash, wearing a loose scarf around its neck knotted at the front. As he walked in, Mondo rubbed the dog’s head.

“Good morning,” greeted an employee dressed in black with the café’s emblem on the left-side of her chest. “Thank you for coming. Please line up at the reception desk. If you don’t have an opening, we’ll tell you when the next slot is and ask you to sit there...”

She gestured to some cushioned chairs in the corner of the cosy room.

“... and we’ll call you up when it’s time. If you have an appointment, we’ll go over some ground rules and try not to keep you waiting too long!”

Apart from Makoto and Mondo, only a duo of high school boys seemed to have scheduled a time at the dog café in advance. After Mondo showed the receptionist their details, the four followed the woman who met them at the door to another part of the room. She stopped at a different door and turned to them. Around this door were signs with symbols and rules for interacting with the dogs.

“Alright, please don’t pick up the dogs; let them come to you. Please no flash photography, and no smoking or outside food. You may buy a drink or a snack from the vending machines here, but please do not feed the dogs. You have half an hour.” She opened the door. “Have fun!”

Ahead of them, paneled walls bordered the large open space, and a soft, beige, ridged carpet covered the floor. Wall art painted onto canvases decorated much of the area, depicting a range of dogs. From where they stood, Makoto counted nine dogs of different breeds, spotting a Pomeranian like that on the poster outside, along with others like a Labrador, Hokkaido and a Maltese, to name just a few. All of them wore scarves like the Shiba Inu at the entrance, with the same swirly print but in different colours.

Toys and cushions bestrewed the floor. Mondo’s eyes homed in on the Maltese. His face lit up.

“That guy’s almost a splitting image of Chuck,” said Mondo, pointing. “‘Cept Chuck’s nose was slightly different shaped. And the fur’s longer, but those eyes, man!”

Makoto smiled.

“I’ll get us drinks,” said Makoto. Mondo twitched his head in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off the Maltese, and Makoto walked away. 

Vending machines stood at one end of the room. The drinks here were a bit more expensive than what could be bought elsewhere, but Makoto didn’t begrudge them. Once the two highschoolers who came in with them bought two Bepsis, with the guy with longer hair whipping out a straw, Makoto reached the machine. He bought himself a Panta Peach and Mondo a can of Focari Sweat with a mild grapefruit-flavour. 

Holding one in each hand, he turned around and paused. In less than a minute, Mondo was already on the floor, lying on his back surrounded by half a dozen dogs. A Papillon sat beside Mondo’s legs, the fur by their ears resembling large butterfly wings. The labrador lay by his head and the Maltese rested on Mondo’s large chest. 

“It seems like you made friends quickly,” Makoto commented as he stopped beside Mondo.

“Yeah,” Mondo said in bliss. Then a Cocker Spaniel licked his cheek, and the corners of his lips shot up higher. “I’m like you when you make friends, only my power just works on dogs.”

Makoto sat down cross-legged and pulled the tab off his drink. He placed the can that he bought for Mondo in the space between his legs.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Oowada-kun,” said Makoto. A beagle slunk up beside him and he stroked their head. Mondo peered over at Makoto without raising his head.

“I’m being honest. Most people take one look at me and then clutch their pearls.”

“Isn’t that on them though, not you?” Makoto pointed out. “I mean, you and Ishimaru-kun used to butt heads all the time, but once you got to know each other properly, you two became great friends.”

Mondo didn’t reply, furrowing his brow as he considered what Makoto said. Makoto draped his hand gently over one of Mondo’s.

“And when I got to know you better, we became...” Makoto trailed off, slightly tightening his hold on Mondo’s hand, but Mondo understood.

“Yeah,” said Mondo softly, and he looked at the Maltese. A smirk crept onto his lips. “Hey, Naegi... when we live together and stuff, we’ve gotta have a hell of a lot of dogs.”

“I’d like that,” replied Makoto. He stroked the back of Mondo’s hand. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
